dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Kiriyu
"Single mom and loving it. I don't need some limp dicked mooch to help me raise my son." 23bc6593eb31a43db0b362c68f9197c7.jpg ibuki_by_hirowithsushi-d55xxfm.png ibuki_sketch_by_amaterasu06-d4xsoxb.jpg Apperance Victoria is the spitting image of a single mother in the prime of her life. Being 35 and enaging in regular exorcise, while she is a very small woman, and mostly looks up to the people she talks to (literally) she is very well endowed for her age and build. A tiny woman, with a good average look to her, to befit her motherly personality. Her measurements are rather plump for her frame, even allowing her to have landed a supermodel gig in the past. 7d569856abaa9debe1a4502f027b78e6.jpg 0c9314fece143dd1911169d00f344b26.jpg 1da1b28eb99c1fb5ea2e2c18b0b4a828.jpg 4e9b701b0dcfeb6706ea18d8f8a33d27.jpg 942ed6e60e1aec365bbdc0f54818b062.jpg a02c5a8dcac670a646c5b4365bc4cee6.jpg dee179029d170283078f9b61ec4d4129.jpg ea0a0ee7513c8a28579b36dc01df50df.jpg Behavior/Personality Victoria is a very protective individual, specifically of her son, Cho Kiriyu. She is a worry wart and doesn't trust many people, if anyone at all. She's very catious and over prepared, but can be as easy going as the changing winds when it comes to trivial things. She's a pleasure to be around, often being refered to as the 'neighborhood mother" helping underprivigllaged childeren when she can afford to do so herself. Roleplay Allignment Lawful Good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Ex-Harpie Rank: Skybird The Harpies are all Ex-Chitori clan members who left after Neko died. They didnt believe in the laws that the new Chairwoman Asami had created. After leaving they teamed up with the She-Dragons gang members. After the She-Dragons leader had been Killed by Tetsu Ryoji in the GMAF's. They vowed revenge and toghether they formed the Harpies. Making an elite Samurai/Ninja gang with no morals but to worship the highest bider as shogun. These females in this Gang are mostly young, though the older woman are mostly the the more skilled fighters. Using Seduction like the She-Dragons used to these women are very good at luring men, and women into there traps. 260c8f4f8f72a0c7df1cb98a525c48a1.jpg c0317934fcb6f5177e9008c033fbd1ab.jpg 3c7e8b140f45a21b2cd9eae7b07fd88b.jpg b1fa4034139c87889b88cec2eb648a89.jpg 2edd6d05bd624a4316bdfca0ad453e29.jpg 0474595593a95b4de5cb0b1a22420040.jpg bbe8eab973baf5adea8f01ce093e70b9.jpg 9758b0371062f28e87e8d0101e8dfa45.jpg 4f1b04d1993a94374c1bbdf00206e6ea.jpg 8f4136f0ff3c737b5aa920a70d57d5f8.jpg bee36cee13703c3ead3d04d49b830db3.jpg 56f393d1308a904f0f91d7765b177ffe.jpg 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Ninjutsu '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. 'Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu' Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu is an ancient form of Ninjutsu that has been modernized for commercial use on the streets as well as practiced in it's traditional form to strengthen the body, mind and spirit. Divided into Tenjin Mon, which is the more current version, and Hajin Mon, which is the original branch, this style has been revered as one of the most deadly martial arts to ever exist due to the near inhuman attacks it's practitioners can use in combat as well as the seemingly effortless efficiency in which a target can be killed by a master. 'Tenjin Mon' Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly super-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. It is the more physical of the two styles, and the one most often employed by members of the She-Dragons. 'Hajin Mon' Hajin Mon is the original form of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu, and while it's physical aspects are out-dated and near useless in modern combat, the mental states one can enter after mastering this style are incredibly augmentive to other martial arts. those who have learned this style have achieved total mastery over their bodies, and while this allows them to ignore pain, fear and even prevent themselves from bleeding, it's use in combat is limited. However, with the right amount of meditation, a practitioner is capable of surviving nearly anything that does not kill them outright so long as they are able to receive medical treatment within a few days. Healing factors, need for food, water and sleep and even human waste can be nearly removed from the normal cycle of human life so long as this state is maintained. It also allows for the use of Chi and even more impressive, the secret technique of the Mugen Tenshin style. 'Hadou Master' The user is able to enter a state which causes the user to be unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle with capabilities that surpass the limits of fighting. Due to this power the user may be resisted to virtually resistant to any physical attacks. They've reached the maxium skill level of Hadou mastery. To the point it no longer has alligenment to light and Dark, but have taken nature tones instead. 'Chi Base' Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Weapon of Choice' Various assorted ninja tools Allies/Enemies Allies *remaning harpies *Her son and his friends *the shinpaku federation Enemies *Her baby daddy *criminals *certain mob bosses 'Background' Victoria was your average every day citizen of Kasaihana City in district 1. Growing up in this district meant growing up tough and living with a single mother and a deceased father, tough as all she knew. She played softball from middle school all the way until high school. Her senior year she could've obtained full time scholar ship to college but she fell for a blonde mysterious stranger. The man spit words and sweet nothings to her ears wheneveer he could, and eventually had sex with her. Overnight her life changed when she discovered that she as pregnant and the father denied the claim leaving her to her down devices and to bare the burden of the child all on her own. She worked tirelessly for nine months while pregnant and finally gave birth to a baby boy. Not long after she needed REAL money to keep her and her child up and eventually joined the Harpy gang. Having a knack for chi usage, she ascended the ranks quickly and eventually became a hadou master at a young age of 25. She was on her way to becomming the leader but stepped down claiming she only took the job to save money for a house and essentials for her family and just like that she left the gang for good. She now resides in District 1 with her son, wokring odd jobs, paying bills, and helping in anyway she can afford to trying to raise a man even as a woman. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat Category:Generation 1 Category:Kiriyu Family Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Hadou Master